The Neighbor Next Door
by Earthako
Summary: Wufei/Sally- It's Wufei's first day working at Duo+Hilde Auto and things have already begun to get crazey. It's been years since Sally and Wufei have seen each other and maybe that was for the better, or not! Read and find out.
1. Work

The Neighbor Next Door  
**  
BY: Earthako AKA Eartha  
**  
Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue, don't yell, no scream.  
***  
  
"Rain, rain, rain that's what we'll be expecting today. The temperature reaching   
low in the 30's and for you city folk even colder! It's not going to be a pleasant one   
so make sure to pack your raincoat and galoshes. Now back..."  
  
"It's always raining." Murmured Wufei as he clicked off the T.V. He looked up   
from the screen and picked himself up from the coach. He wasn't used to getting up   
early and it wasn't something he liked to do. He slowly made his way to the   
bedroom trying hard to resist the temptation of sleep. But, first things first he   
needed to take a shower, then get the newspaper, and so many other things and all   
before 8:00.   
  
He stepped into the shower letting the warm water run through his now long black   
hair then wash over his body, he was fully enjoying this. About 5 minutes had gone   
by and just as he was about to start shampooing the water went cold.   
  
"What the..." he turned the shower head off grabbed a towel and headed out of the   
bathroom. Ever since he had moved into the apartment all he had was trouble with   
his no-good neighbor.  
  
He quickly dressed, now thoroughly in a bad mood, it was now 7:30 and he still   
needed to fix some breakfast. He headed to the kitchen clean and refreshed then   
began fixing himself some a meal when the doorbell rang.  
  
He reached the door just as it rang again, and upon opening he was astound to see   
Duo. "Hey, Wufei morning. You making breakfast? Can I have some, thank!" he   
headed to the table and took a seat.  
  
Wufei moved to the stove and began frying an egg. "I thought you weren't coming   
until 8:00."  
  
"Well, Hilde and I kind of got into an argument last night."  
  
Wufei nodded as he took a plate from the shelf and placed the eggs on it. "And..."  
  
"She wouldn't cook breakfast for me so I guessed I'd come here and have some.   
That's all ok with you, right?" Duo sat anxiously in his chair as he watched Wufei   
begin to fry some bacon.  
  
Wufei just nodded again.  
  
"You, know, your paper, that is your newspaper was, well wet this morning." Duo   
put in as he munched on his egg.  
  
This time Wufei slammed the plate of bacon on the table and sat down. Duo, a bit   
confused decided to embark on this issue.  
  
"Something's bothering you, what?"  
  
He stopped eating and looked up from his plate eying Duo menacingly.   
  
"You're having neighbor problems aren't you?" Duo grinned as he watched his   
expression change. "Let me guess, that water on the newspaper just wasn't ordinary   
water and when you took your shower this morning it turned cold."  
  
Wufei's expression changed once again but now into a look of astonishment.  
  
"Yes," Duo stretched in his chair. "I've had them too."  
  
Wufei picked up the plates and placed them in the sink. "Really..."  
He added sarcastically; he couldn't imagine that happening to Duo but to one of his   
victims, maybe.  
  
"You doubt me?" Duo replied as he got up and helped clear the rest of the table.  
  
"No." Wufei added simply. "Have any idea's?" Duo stopped what he was doing, he   
new this would get his attention.  
  
"Well... you could use sabotage or then there is always the option of blackmail   
or..."  
  
Wufei let out a tiny smile. Apart from how bad his day had been so far it seemed to   
be changing for the better. "How about we talk about this over lunch?"  
  
"Great idea! What time is it?"  
  
Wufei looked at the clock on the wall. "Almost eight."  
  
"WoW!" We really should get going." Duo exaggerated as he headed to the door.  
  
"Wait." Wufei went to his closet and began picking throw things. Duo paused   
turned back and looked at him quizzically.   
  
"Raincoats, and umbrellas."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"The weather man said it was going to rain."  
  
"But it's sunny!"  
  
"Well, I don't like to take chances." He grabbed a coat and an umbrella and handed   
it do a sulking Duo and then took one for himself.  
  
Duo then snapped, "Are we ready now?"  
  
"Yes, let me just get my lunch." He took a paper bag from the counter and then   
headed to the door.  
  
"No we are probably going to be late for work, let's go!" Duo motioned him out the   
door and headed down the stairs.   
  
***  
"So what do you think of it?" They stopped in front of an old ruin down auto shop.  
  
"Ahum..."  
  
Duo looked at Wufei a little puzzled. "I think you're going to like mechanics, and   
with me as your boss you can't go wrong!"  
  
Wufei grinned. He let his eyes scan the exterior and then paused when he caught   
sight of a brightly colored sign. "D+H Auto?"  
  
"Kicky title, ehh! Thought of it myself." Duo moved towards the entrance with   
Wufei close behind.  
  
"What does it stand for?"  
  
"Duo and Hilda Auto!" Duo turned around a bit annoyed thinking the title quit   
obvious.   
  
Wufei quickly nodded not wanting to provoke anything, especially after last night.  
Wanting to calm things down he asked interestingly, "Why don't you show me   
around Duo?"  
  
Duo smiled and opened the large garage door. "Why, not. First let's start with the   
office." Duo proclaimed as he headed into the building. "Here is where the fridge is   
the only air conditioner, and computer in the whole building is located."   
  
Wufei smirked slightly; Duo did love his food. " Where will I be working?"  
  
Duo let out a smile laugh, "Defiantly not here that's for sure. You'll get to work over   
her." He pointed as he walked to the main part of the building supplied with auto   
parts and works.   
  
He handed him a smock, "Here."  
  
"What's this for?" Wufei asked perplexed.  
  
"Just in case you don't won't dirt and other nasty things on you." He smiled   
mischievously.  
  
"Will you be wearing one?"  
  
"Umm. No. I need to look professional!"  
  
"Well so do I!" Duo's jig was up and he knew it. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Duo laughed. "We can't do anything without a customer, so I guess we'll have to   
wait for one."  
  
Wufei shrugged his shoulders and went to take a sit on the bench situated by the   
door. "That's ok with me."  
  
***  
The day was going slow and the rain had started to trickle down from the sky.  
Wufei got up and looked out the door. "I don't think we're getting much business."  
  
Duo looked up from his magazine he had been reading. "It's the first day and all   
somebody's bound to come sometime. Want some lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He strolled after Duo into the office; maybe he should have stayed   
with the preventers, at least it was a bit more exciting then this.  
  
"Did you bring a lunch?" Duo asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, I have it in my bag." He walked over to his knapsack and took a sandwich   
out.  
  
"What kind is it?" Duo asked anxiously.  
  
"Tuna"  
  
"Uck, you can keep it!"  
  
"I wasn't going to give it to you anyway!"  
  
Wufei began munching on his sandwich as he watched Duo prepare his own, how he   
longed to be doing something more exciting. Suddenly breaking both Duo's and his   
concentration was the ring of the telephone. Duo reached over the small table and   
picked it up.  
  
"Hello...Hilde, yeah... no! Well, alright... where...ahum, ahum... yes, yes, I got it,   
alright bye." The phone clicked and Duo put down the receiver.  
  
"That was fast," Wufei hummed in. "What did she want?"  
  
"Oh, Hilda wants me to pink up some groceries for her." Duo cringed as he finished making his sandwich. "Do you think you'll be ok without me for...hum... an hour."  
  
"I think I can manage." Wufei smiled as he got up and throw his garbage away.  
  
He looked somewhat relieved. "Thanks Wufei. I'll go just as soon as I finish this   
sandwich."  
  
***  
Duo had said about an hour now it was moving onto two. He got up from his   
confined position and started down to the entrance once again; admiring the pit-pat of the rain on the busy city streets the whole picture of it all was such an   
extravaganza. He shifted his position and began thinking idles thoughts when   
suddenly he was interrupted by a meek voice.  
  
"Excuse me."   
  
"Yes?" Wufei asked looking up from his fixed trance.   
  
"My car, it's not working right. It's making some weird noises maybe you could   
look at it?" she asked slowly and unsurely.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." he muttered.   
  
"Wait, you look different and pardon if I'm wrong but are you Wufei?"   
  
"Yes, how'd you know my name?" he asked perplexed taking another good look at   
her.  
  
"You don't remember me," she asked as she entered the garage to get out of the   
rain. "I'm Sally."  
  
"Sally?" he needed to take another look, she seemed so, so different, but not in a bad   
way either.   
  
"Many people don't recognize me. I've decided to try a new style." She added shyly.  
"It suits you." He remarked without any emotion.  
  
"Thank you," she moved closer inside of the building. "Maybe we can do something   
about the car?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, let me take a look."  
  
***  
To be continued-  
  
I've decided to add a new chapter every week so that you won't have to wait to long.  
Well hope you liked it so far it's just getting started so make sure you tell me what   
you think of it. 


	2. Dinner?

The Neighbor Next Door  
**  
Chapter 2-Dinner?  
**  
By Earthako AKA Eartha  
**  
Disclaimer-Don't own Don't sue Don't scream No Yell  
**  
I've decided to make the chapters extra long since it seems many prefer   
it that way. So enjoy!  
  
***  
  
"Well, that's done." Wufei mumbled as he closed the car's top. "I   
thought you knew how to fix these things?"  
  
"I'm only good with operational machinery, you know military stuff,   
everything else, just stumps me," she said it sweet and softly letting   
the words tickle down her mouth perfectly.  
  
Wufei looked around nervously his heart pounding almost at top speed;   
he didn't know whether he should invite her in or not. A horn thundered   
and brought him back to reality, he had to ask her in, it was the only   
polite thing to do. "Do, you want…"he stuttered, "want to come in?"  
  
Sally moved slowly away from the vehicle, "Sure."  
  
Wufei strolled to the door trying hard not to let his emotions get the   
better of him, but he sensed she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"I didn't know you liked mechanics?"  
  
Wufei stopped, "I do."  
  
"Oh, so are you working with Duo?"  
  
He stopped again, "Wouldn't you like to get out of the rain!"  
  
"Yeah, but I was…"  
  
"Asking." He opened the door to the office. "Want some coffee?"  
  
"No, no thanks." She sat down on the coach looking a bit nervous   
herself, a comfort to Wufei he liked to be in power.   
  
Wufei sat down across from her keeping a close eye on what she was   
doing.  
  
"Why, do you always look at me that why?" Sally asked breaking the   
ongoing silence.  
  
"What way." He crossed his arms and legs.  
  
"Like, like the way you would look at someone if you suspected they   
were going to rob a bank!"  
  
He raised a brow amused by her anger and no longer nervous. She was   
still the same Sally he used to know.  
  
"See, your doing it again!"  
  
"Am I?" he asked with much amusement in his voice.  
  
"Yes!" Sally retorted angrily. He was starting to play mind games with   
her and she knew it.  
  
"You want me to ask you to dinner, don't you?"   
  
Sally, amazed, turned her full attention on the question. "It would be   
nice."  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"So why did you even bring it up!"  
  
"What up?"  
  
"The subject, that's what!"  
  
Wufei grinned; this was their normal pace of things. "I thought it   
would be polite."  
  
"Polite?" Sally got up from her sit, fists clenched tight.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"You just invited me to dinner and then said you were busy, that's not   
polite!"  
  
"Why not?" Wufei sensed he was getting on her nerves; it brought back   
fond memories.  
  
Frustrated she answered the question reluctantly, "Wufei, you don't   
know what polite is." She started to open the office door and upon   
opening it Duo came falling down upon her.  
  
"DUO!" Wufei yelled as he helped pick him off of Sally.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sally bewildered quickly got up and composed herself.  
  
"You've been listening to our whole conversation, haven't you!"   
  
"Your good!"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes, "It wasn't too hard to tell."  
  
Duo perked up and smiled then turned to face Sally. "He'll pick you up   
at 6."  
  
Sally herself smiled and began to walk out of the room. "Alright."   
  
Wufei was perplexed, and astonished. Duo had asked Sally for him, he   
could've done that himself.  
  
"I'll meet you at that local Pizzeria, San Ramos's." and with that she   
left.  
  
"So aren't you going to thank me?" Duo asked apprehensively as he sat   
down at his desk and turned the computer on.  
  
"No." Wufei answered; he was not about to thank him for ruining his   
fun. "I'm leaving."  
  
"To go where?" Duo turned his attention away from the monitor.  
  
"It's 5 o'clock genius, you set up our dinner date for 6." He picked up   
his bag and put on his raincoat. "I still need to get ready."  
  
"5! Already! Wow, time does fly when you're having fun!" he slouched in   
his chair and began typing. "See Yah!"  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
***  
"We'll have a large pie, half with pepperoni the other… mushrooms."   
Sally said as she ordered their meal.  
  
"So," Wufei muttered as he looked around the pizzeria. It was a bit   
noisy but he didn't mind at least if they got into one of their usual   
fights they wouldn't be heard.  
  
"So?" Sally questioned as she too looked around the room.  
  
"You," Wufei hesitated as he faced her view again, "you look very   
beautiful."  
  
Sally in utter shock kept quiet as she tried to comprehend what he had   
just said to her.  
  
"That was a compliment woman, must you always be so shocked at what I   
say!" Wufei proclaimed angered and embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry thank you." Sally replied meekly. Such nice compliments   
were hard to come by with Wufei.  
  
Wufei began to talk again. "Are you in town for business or leisure?"   
  
"Neither."   
  
"Then why?" the smell of pizza caught his attention as he spoke; he   
sniffed the air and eagerly awaited the delectable dish.  
  
"I'm here to stay." She smiled as the waiter placed the pizza down on   
the table. "Want a piece?"  
  
"Sure." He handed her his plate, she cut a slice then gave it back to   
him.  
  
"What are you in town for?"  
  
"Business." He answered as he took a bite out of his pizza. "But, to   
stay also."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Would I be lying?"  
  
Sally shook her head then changed the topic. "Duo told me that you're   
having neighbor problems."  
  
He looked up from his plate. "You talked to Duo?"  
  
"Yes, he called me."  
  
"Oh." He replied a bit jealous, he was going to have a nice talk with   
Duo when he got back.  
  
Sally began to speak. "I'm also having neighbor problems."  
  
Wufei nodded his head and started to eat hurriedly his slice of pizza.   
He was now keenly aware of the music that had begun to play, with his   
luck they'd be on the dance floor in under a minute.  
  
Sally just finishing her pizza got up. "Hey Wufei why don't you come   
and dance with me?"   
  
His head lifted and a meek smile drew across his face. "Maybe later."  
  
"Wufei…" she seemed a bit sad and desperate. "I'm going to dance now."  
  
"Oh, alright." Wufei mused trying to seem not in the least bit   
interested.   
  
He watched her move onto the dance floor, her blonde hair glistening in   
the bright light. She tapped her foot on the floor catching the rhythm   
of the song and then she began to dance with such movement and grace   
that it made him regret that he said "no".  
  
He finished his pizza and then looked out onto the dance floor again   
but this time she wasn't dancing alone she was dancing with another   
man.  
  
***  
  
To be continued-  
  
***  
  
All right tell me what you think I don't care if you have any flames   
either just tell me what you THINK! PLEASE! 


	3. On The Trail

The Neighbor Next Door  
**  
Chapter 3- On The Trail  
**  
BY Earthako AKA Eartha  
**  
Disclaimer-No own.  
**  
OH YEAH! I'm just getting started. So, I had a couple of   
reviews, it's nice that you like it so far. Right now I'm   
actually suppose to be doing my homework instead of writing   
this, but it's all for the fans.  
****  
  
Wufei got up from his seat trying hard to control his anger.   
Fists clenched tight he walked over to the dance floor breathing   
heavily. Upon reaching it he touched her shoulder lightly making   
her spin around to face him.  
  
"Women! Whom are you dancing with?" he glared at the man who so   
perfectly had his hand around Sally's waist.  
  
Sally retorted. "Well, you wouldn't dance with me! I gave you a   
chance! Now I'm leaving." Sally quickly headed for their table.   
She took her purse and started to head out the door and before   
slamming it shut she proclaimed to the man next to Wufei, "So   
you'll pick me up tomorrow at 9?"  
  
"Yeah!" the man answered smiling to himself and then she left.  
  
Wufei perplexed looked around the room and was meet with glares   
from everyone situated in the restaurant. Annoyed, Wufei   
shouted, "What are you all looking at? HUH!" Then turned to face   
the man whom Sally had been dancing with.  
  
The man almost laughing snickered. "Wow, she sure made you look   
like a fool!"  
  
Wufei muttered something under his breath that sounded like.   
"Idiot," and then with one good swipe of his hand hit the man   
hard in the face. This time Wufei snickered and left the   
building.  
  
***  
  
"Wow! She left you there all alone and everyone was just staring   
at you!"  
  
"Yes, Duo! I said that twice already." Wufei muttered into the   
receiver.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about it?" Duo stated   
apprehensively.  
  
Wufei twirled the cord as he spoke. "There is nothing I can do."  
  
"Oh sure there is!" Duo said with a smirk on the other line as   
he munched on a Krispy Kreme.  
  
"Duo, are you eating again?"  
  
"No." Wufei heard a crunch, then a little cough, and then his   
voice again.  
  
"As I was saying, we can do something about it! We can take   
action! This time he heard a chair fall to the ground and then   
the words. "Where is your pride Wufei?" caught his attention.  
  
"My pride?" Wufei repeated softly. "Duo, you have any ideas?"  
  
"Of course I do! I'm Duo, how can I not!" He sang triumphantly   
into the speaker.  
  
Wufei smiled a small smile as he thought how much trouble this   
could cause.  
  
"So what do you suggest?"  
  
"You told me didn't you that Sally would be going out with that   
man tonight at 9 right?"  
  
"Yes." He answered not understanding what Duo was getting at.  
  
"Well, I propose we join them!" Duo yelped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Of course not openly but secretly. We'll be like Sherlock   
Holmes and his great Companion Watson working together to solve   
a mystery!"  
  
"Ahum... and how do you suppose we find the location of the date?"  
  
"Just leave that all up to me!" proclaimed Duo.  
  
Wufei sighed then reluctantly agreed and hung up the phone.   
He then crept into his room put on his P.J.s' and then sled into   
his comfy bed. Suddenly, as he was almost sound asleep there came   
a raucous from the other side of the wall, a deep annoying   
sound, the sound of blasting pop music.  
  
"Damn it! Damn It! Damn It!" Wufei got up out of his bed and   
hurried out of his apartment letting the door slam behind him.   
Reaching his neighbor's door he began to bang it furiously.  
  
"My God! Well you PLEASE lower the Damn volume!" Wufei waited   
for the sound of the music to go down but all he heard was the   
distinct sound of "no!"   
  
More angered then before Wufei headed back to his apartment   
while uttering the words, "Why don't you go drive in a ditch and   
die!"  
  
He reached his door and turned the knob. Nothing happened. He   
tried it again, and again the same result. This just wasn't his   
day.   
  
***  
Wufei was awaken by the sudden shaking of his arm. "Hey Wufei,   
what happened buddy?"  
  
Wufei blinked his eyes trying to remember where he was. Oh,   
yeah, he remembered, he remembered it clearly. He turned to face   
his neighbor's door eying it with eyes full of hate.   
  
"Wow, your not in a good mood," Duo chuckled but then realized   
that it wasn't the best time for a joke. "I'll open the door for   
you. Then you can do your thing, make me breakfast and then head   
out to work! What do you say?"  
  
Wufei got up. "Duo just open the door!"  
  
Duo reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "All right,   
all right."  
  
They entered his apartment and this time Duo did the cooking as   
Wufei changed and took a shower. Wufei then took a seat at the   
small table and began to eat the concoction Duo had cooked up.  
  
"I have everything planned for tonight if that's what your   
thinking?"  
  
Wufei got up and tossed his leftovers away. "Ok."  
  
"But, we need a disguise." Duo then from underneath his seat   
took up a large brown paper bag. "That's why I got these!" Duo   
held up with his hands an old Victorian looking trench coat and   
other garments to go with it.  
  
Wufei turned around to examine the clothing. "Duo! What the   
heck!"  
  
Duo smiled. "Look, I even got you a mustache and pipe!"   
  
"You've got to be kidding I'm not wearing that!"  
  
***  
(5 hours later)  
  
"I can't believe I'm wearing this!" Wufei grunted as they sat in   
the car waiting for the couple to meet. The night was cold and   
Wufei tightened his trench coat for a more warm and tighter fit.  
  
Duo beamed. "You look fantastic!"   
  
Wufei fixed his mustache and looked out the window. "Well you   
just concentrate on finding them."  
  
"Oh, yeah, what time is it?"  
  
Wufei looked at his watch. "Almost five to 9."  
  
"Wait! Is that them?" Duo gasped as he stuck his head out the   
window.  
  
"Yeah it's them!" Wufei muttered as he pulled Duo back into the   
car. "Lets go."  
  
"Right. Mister Holmes!"  
***  
  
To be continued-  
  
***  
This chapter was a little shorter then the rest but that means   
the next chapter will be extra long! (jumps up and down with big   
grin on face) Bye! 


End file.
